Saved up for a Rainy day
by Soda'sGirl01
Summary: Just a fun one-shot about Sodapop and the Gang. What happens when you take seven greasers and add a rain storm? You'll have to read to find out!


*A few words before you start: First off, sorry it took so long to post another story. I had a few computer related problems. Second, thanks to every one that left me a comment/reveiw! You wouldn't believe how happy I was after I got the first few. Third, to thoses of you who have read my first fic. "Green Pancakes" I actually had them for breakfast (along with chocolate cake of coarce) on my 16th birthday and loved it. I recomend trying it some time. Any way I hope you like this new one-shot, it is a bit long, but I hope you'll tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!*

S.E. Hinton owns it all.

Saved up for a Rainy Day

It was raining outside. The small, cold drops of water hit the window pain in an almost desperate attempt to get inside. One would smack, full throttle, into the window then slowly slide down the glass. Then as though totally oblivious to what had happened to it's buddy, another drop would smack into the glass. These small drops were probably all thinking the same thing as they fell towards the window: _I know I'll make it inside this time! _Then their little hopes would be dashed as they smacked into the window with all their might and proceeded to slide down the glass. Sodapop Curtis smiled as he watched the rain tried to invade his house. He was utterly entranced by the little drops of water.

Someone coughed and brought him back to what was happening inside, which wasn't much. Darry sat in his armchair, reading the paper and Ponyboy sat on the floor, leaning up against the arm of the couch. In his lap was a book, Soda didn't know which, he had too many to keep track of. Two-Bit was also on the floor; stretched out on his stomach. He was staring at the television but not really watching it. On the couch sat Johnny on the far end, Steve in the middle and Sodapop on the end closest to the window. Dallas leaned in the kitchen doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. Boredom maybe? Irritation? Sodapop couldn't tell. He could never tell when it came to Dallas.

Everyone was quiet. The only sounds were the pages of the newspaper and book turning, the low chatter of the television and the rain pounding the house softly. It was driving Soda crazy. He couldn't stand just sitting around. He had to do something and soon.

Soda looked around and drummed his fingers on the arm of the couch. When that got dull he bounced his knee for a while. Then when that lost it's appeal Sodapop tried to see how long he could go with out blinking. 1, 2, 3… He managed all the way to 21 before he blinked. These short games weren't helping much. He had to do something, but what? Sodapop leaned his head back and stared at the sealing. He absent-mindedly started clicking his tongue. _Click…Click…Click…_

"Soda, are you board or something cause your driving me crazy with that." Darry said, "Knock it off."

"I can't help it. It's just so dull around here that _I'm_ going to go crazy if something doesn't happen." Soda pleaded with his older brother.

"Well figure something out. Anything but that noise though." Darry mumbled and went back to his paper.

Two-Bit rolled over onto his back and gave Soda one of his wide grins that screamed trouble. He was up to something all right. Two-Bit glanced over his shoulder at Darry and then, just to bug him, clicked his tongue. Darry lowered his paper and looked from Soda to Two-Bit and back again.

"I thought I told you to knock it off." He said to Soda.

"Don't look at me. I only need to be told once." Soda said, raising his hands in surrender and grinning.

Then, almost as if to prove Soda's point and test his luck, Two-Bit clicked his tongue. He grinned at the glare Darry was giving him and did it again. Steve, Pony and Johnny were trying with all their might not to laugh.

"Two-Bit unless you want your head to come off your shoulders, that'll be the last time you ever do that." Darry warned.

Two-Bit shrugged and rolled over onto his stomach again. Soda couldn't take the silence. He looked out the window again and tried to think of something to do. He remembered once when he was little Steve had been over when it had been raining out, sort of like it was now. They had gone outside anyway and had the time of their lives. Dancing and singing and jumping in mud puddles. They had gotten soaked beyond all belief and Soda ruined his best pair of pants. Then again, he had been six when that happened, so it didn't really matter. Or did it? Six, sixteen, there wasn't much difference really. Soda smiled and got to his feet slowly. He crossed to the door and opened it a crack. The sound of the pounding rain filled the room. Everyone looked up at him at exactly same time.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked with a look of disapproval on his face.

"Don't you remember that day we went out and played in the rain? The day I wrecked my best pants and my Mom gave me an ear-full for it?" Soda asked his best friend.

"I sure remember." Darry said going back to his paper.

"Steve…?" Soda said softly.

"Yeah but… we were six then and… what if someone sees us…" Steve looked around then back to Soda.

"Six, Sixteen, what's the difference? It was fun wasn't it?" Soda said opening the door more.

"Yeah but…" There was just no convincing him on this one.

"Where the heck was I when that happened?" Two-Bit said plainly. He was shocked at the fact that he had missed out on something.

"Well, I dunno…" Sodapop said thinking about it. Where _had_ Two-Bit been?

"Well I'll go with you Soda. Mostly just 'cause I missed it the first time 'round, but also 'cause I'm dying of bordom." Two-Bit hopped up eagerly and together the two boys ran out the door. Sodapop jumped off the front steppes and landed right in the center of a huge mud puddle. He sent water flying in every direction and soaked himself right up to his knees.

"Yeah-Who!" Two-Bit cried as he through himself from the steppes like Soda had and landed in the puddle beside his friend.

The two boys kicked water at each other, through mud, sang as loudly and as badly as they possibly could and danced around the front yard. Cold rain drenched them but they didn't care, not one bit, they were having far too much fun. They screamed and yelled and whooped and hollered like there was no tomorrow.

Inside, Steve was watching his two friends act like complete idiots through the window. Dallas was watching them as well and couldn't believe it. There was just no telling what crazy things those two would do. Two-Bit face-planted right into the mud as he tried to do a handstand and both Dallas and Steve cracked up. Darry looked at them, then out the window and smiled as Sodapop slipped while doing a cartwheel. Ponyboy and Johnny were watching now too and everyone laughed at the same time when Sodapop fell over again as he tried to stand up.

"You know, they look like their having a really good time out there." Ponyboy said smiling.

"Yup." Darry said nodding.

"Come on Johnny." Ponyboy said standing and going to the door.

Johnny followed without question, a faint smile crossing his lips. He knew what Pony was up to. Pony opened the door and the two joined Sodapop and Two-Bit.

"What took you so long?" Soda yelled over the roar of the rain.

"Guess we were just chicken." Pony yelled back at his grinning brother.

"Hay, Johnnycake!" Two-Bit yelled.

They started running around and jumping on top of each other. Soda started a game of tag and pretty soon all four boys were slipping and falling in an effort to not get tagged. They were laughing and slipping so much that they didn't notice Steve, Dallas and Darry standing in the door. Ponyboy knocked Soda to the ground and they landed right in a puddle. Soda laughed and saw the others standing in the doorway.

"The more the merrier!" He called to them. Steve cracked a grin and finally gave in, running out to join his friends.

Then there were two. Dallas looked up to Darry and gave him one of those rare Dallas Winston smiles.

"If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." He said plainly, hopping down the steppes.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Darry said crossing his arms.

"You never have any fun!" Dallas yelled and with that he tackled Johnny.

"He's right Darry!" Soda shouted.

"Would it kill you to enjoy your self for once?" Ponyboy yelled.

Darry smiled and leaped off the steps. He grabbed Pony and through him right over his shoulder. Then there were none. None left be hind, none bored out of their minds and none completely grown up.

Soda and Steve linked arms and danced around in circles together. Two-Bit and Dallas started a wrestling match, which eventually involved Pony and Johnny too and Darry felt like he was ten-years-old again. They must have been out there for hours. Slowly the rain came to a stop and the sun creped around the clouds. Ponyboy was the first to notice a faint rainbow against the brightening sky. The others were to busy whipping mud at one another. He stopped dead in his tracks and stared up at it.

"What is it Pony?" Johnny asked softly.

Ponyboy pointed at the ribbon of color in the sky and Johnny smiled. It sure was pretty. Leave it to Ponyboy to spot something like that. Soda ran over and tried to jump on Pony but he was shoved away by his little brother.

"What?" Soda asked, confused. He looked to where Pony's eyes were locked on the sky.

"Oh…" Soda said understanding.

He watched for a minute until Steve nailed him square in the back with a hand full of mud. Soda took off across the yard, leaving Pony and Johnny. Dallas smashed mud into Two-Bit's face, who simply smashed mud back into his. Soda plowed into Steve and dragged him to the ground. Darry picked Soda up and through him over his shoulder, laughing and ignoring Soda's cries for mercy. Pony and Johnny tore their eyes away from the sky and looked at their friends. With a quick glance at each other they smiled and joined in once more.

Sometimes it's okay to just be a kid. There really isn't a difference between six and sixteen, not if you believe there isn't. So next time you're sitting around with nothing to do because it's raining, don't be afraid to get up and go play in the rain. Your friends are probably all thinking the same thing.

Thank's for reading!


End file.
